More than Friends
by K.Adams
Summary: Rachel and Mike start dating but where does Puck stand? Rachel/Mike eventual Puckleberry
1. Drop a Lock

A/N: I do not own Glee!

Rachel was sitting in Glee as she normally did, waiting for the eventual degradation from the other Glee members. Finn and Quinn were sitting together again, I am happy for them. That sounds unlike me but Quinn and I have become friends and Finn has apologized for his treatment towards me. Noah and I have become close friends after the babygate. He calls or comes over almost every night. "Rachel, we are doing a Hip-Hop number and I need to know if you can do a hip-hop style dance." "I have many dance techniques but Hip-Hop is not in my repertoire." I was quite embarrassed that I didn't know that particular style dance. "Mike, can you teach Rachel?" Mike looked up from his ipod and nodded. "Ok, now that is settled lets go from the top!" As the rest of Glee was leaving Mike approached me. "Rachel, umm what nights are you free? To practice , I mean.." "Well Monday I have lyrical dance, and Tuesday I have vocal lessons. But all my other activities have ceased, therefore the rest of my week is free." He smiled. "Ok we will meet after Glee Wednesdays through Fridays then? and maybe some weekends and lunches. If that is ok with you? If you don't have dates or whatever." I cringed at the "D" word. "That seems fine and no I don't expect to have any dates within the next year, due to low social status. So see you tomorrow after school then?" He nodded and we both went our separate ways. I changed into proper dance attire before Glee ended as I walked in everyone stopped talking. "Whoa Berry, you look....." Puck started saying before Mike chimed in "totally hot...I mean temperature- wise. So ready to dance?" Pucks eyes narrowed._ Does Chang like Rachel? Can you blame the guy? Rachel looked amazing today...she is amazing. Shit. Do I like Ber...Rachel? Nah She is just my friend._ "Ok Rachel, We will start with the Pop-lock- and Drop" Mike said flatly. "Excuse me? I do not understand how dropping a lock is dancing." Mike slaps his forehead in frustration. "It is just called that here look." I watched him and quickly noticed the movements. "Like this?" Rachel copied the moves perfectly. "Yes! great job!" Rachel smiled in triumph. As they ran through more dance steps, they couldn't help but smile at each other. "Ok I think we should stop for today, you did great!" Mike was proud of Rachel for not giving up or being all diva. "Why thank you Mike, wow hip hop sure makes you hungry. And just so you know you are a great teacher." Mike lit up when he heard Rachel's comment. "Wanna go get some ice cream? it helps calm your muscles." "Well I highly doubt that, I would love to." Puck was sitting on his bed throwing his football up at the ceiling. _I wonder what Berry is doing? She said she would text after she was done dancing, I better text her to make sure she is ok. _As Rachel was ordering her phone beeped. She looked down at the message.

[Noah] **Berry where are you? **Rachel replied as Mike was ordering.

[*Berry*]** Ice cream w/Mike. y? **Puck suddenly typed a message back.

[Noah] **Like a date?**

Rachel didn't respond to his last text. Instead she listened to Mike talk about his dreams of becoming a doctor. They finished their Ice Cream and Mike drove Rachel home. "Thanks Mike I had a fun time!" Rachel said while sitting in front of her house. "I did too. I really like you Rachel. Do you wanna do this again?" Mike stuttered out. "You mean like a date?" "Yeah" Rachel smiled and nodded. As Rachel was about to leave Mike grabbed her hand , pulled her around and kissed her. The kiss lingered for a few seconds. "I will call you tonight. Bye Rachel" "Bye Mike" Rachel watched Mike drive away, when she turned around she saw an imposing figure. "Berry, can you explain what I just saw?"


	2. Lions and Stars

**A/N:Thank you all for reviewing! This Chapter is For You!**

"Oh hello Noah, I didn't know you were coming over?" Rachel stammered. "Cut the crap Berry, Why did I just see Chang with his tongue down your throat?"

"What is your problem Noah?

Is it that I am dating one of your friends? and it is none of your business but Mike and I are dating. So get over your self, _Puck._"

Puck winced at the sound of his nickname. _Rachel never calls me Puck. Not even when I stole her favorite stuffed bear. Oh damn I forgot to return that. Puckerman she is staring at you!_

"Rach, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you....(_to be with him_) to get hurt, because of what people will say" _Shit not the right thing to say. _"Well Noah I thank you for your concern, but unlike you I don't care about how people will judge me.

Goodbye, I will see you tomorrow." After that she quickly ran into her house. Puck just stood there, trying to understand why she was right and how he was gonna get her to forgive him.

* * *

_Later that night...._

_Where is that damn teddy bear?_ He had been searching for that stupid bear for at least 2 hours "I give up!" He proclaimed to himself.

_Wait, why don't I just get her a new stuffed animal?. __She would know I sorry I am._ He grabbed his coat (his leather one, the one he wore for performance and on weekends when he just wanted to be Noah. Noah the good guy, who didn't a have a reputation with the ladies.

The one he wore when he and Rachel did things together. He got to the store and looked around to find the perfect one.

_Of course!_ He went over and picked up the baby lion plush. _Baby lion could be me... strong, brave, loyal (to her at least), and it being a baby could mean me being a softie on the inside. But the star makes it her. My best __friend, the rising star. Who shines even when people throw stick muck at her.  
_He paid for the little symbol of his friendship and got in his truck.

_"Let me see your fancy footwork. show her your __that type of guy" _His phone rang. _Chang, fuck! _He slowly pulled out his phone and there was a text. _Thank God!_

[**Chang**] **Dude I asked Rachel out! Where should I take her on Saturday?**

**[Puck] IDK man,ttu8r I got things to do**

**[Chang] Don't u mean cougars? lol**

Puck realized he hadn't touched another girl or cougar since he and Rachel had gotten close._ I must really like her, Damn Chang. If he hurts her he will lose his ability to reproduce, courtesy of moi. _

He quickly texted Rachel as soon as he was in front of her house.

Rachel had been worrying about Noah all day. When Mike called she acted like nothing was wrong. But she wanted to talk to Noah all day.

She grabbed her phone to text him when it started playing _"sweet caroline ba ba ba"_** [Noah] I'm sorry =( **

She shook her head and smiled _Noah never says he is sorry. _Puck quickly got a reply _"sweet caroline , good times never seemed so good." _**[**

*Berry*] I'm sorry too. wanna talk?

And with that he grabbed the stuffed animal and climbed the tree in front of her house.

When he got to her window he saw her recording another Myspace video. _She looks and sounds beautiful._

**_Heard you're new in town, want someone to show you 'round Well, no one _****_knows this place just quite like me_**

Well, I don't hang with the crowd where I go we're dressing down I'll take you where the music plays for free So don't rely on people you meet  


**_'Cause _****_no one is safe in these streets I'm gonna take you out tonight I'm gonna make you feel alright I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a _****_good time  
_****_  
I'm gonna take you out tonight I'm gonna make you feel alright I don't have a lot of money but we'll be fine No I don't have a penny but I'll show you a real good time So what _****_so you think so far?  
_**

**_ Is it all you're hoping for? Does it live up to your every dream? Or do we disappoint? Well you made the choice When you wake up can you hear the scream?  
_**

**_So don't_****_rely on people you meet 'Cause no one is safe in these streets _...  
**

He couldn't take it anymore he had to hug (kiss, but he couldn't do that) so he settled for throwing the lion at her head.

"What the hell?" She screeched. "Hey Berry, that's for you. Can you give me a hand?."

She quickly put the cute little lion on her bed and went over to her window to help him.

When she pulled on his arm he fell into her room and on top of her. He leaned in and so did she. Lips almost about to touch.

When Puck said "Berry, did you just swear?"

* * *

Song: New in town- Little Boots Ringtones: Sweet Caroline (Rachel/Puck) and Fancy Footwork (Mike)


	3. The Start of a Long Night

**A/N: Puck may seem OOC but that is his Noah coming out. This is Part 1/2. **I Do Not Own Glee!

" Umm...I suppose I did" They both started laughing loudly. "Rach, keep it down aren't your dad's home?"

Puck asked not wanting to get banned from seeing Rachel.

"No, another business trip." Puck shook his head. _How could they leave their daughter here alone all the fucking time? No wonder she doesn't really know how to speak like a normal fucking person._

"How long this time?, A week ? A month? A year?" Puck was starting to really get upset. He had the right.

_I probably spent more time throwing slushies in her face then they actually talk to her.  
_

"Noah... It's ok. They leave me alone all the time, you know that. It doesn't even bother me anymore. Now why did you throw a stuffed animal at me when you fell in my window?"

Puck wasn't gonna let her change the subject. "No Berry. How long are they gone for?" Rachel couldn't believe he wouldn't let it go. "Fine two weeks. Now why did you throw a plush toy at me?" He smiled.

"Berry. You do know that there has been an increase in crime in this neighborhood lately don't you? (_ok I am totally bullshitting her but I don't like her being alone_) and you should look at the 'Plush toy'."

Rachel was a little scared about the miscreants committing crimes. But she felt better that Noah wanted to keep her safe.

She picked up what she now recognized was a lion cub. But he had something in it's mouth... a star. "Noah, this is adorable! Thank you!" She didn't really know why he had given her this adorable lion. "Yeah no problem. I couldn't find your teddy bear, so I thought I would get you another one. Umm it also is kind of a symbol.

The lion kinda represents me. Strong, brave, loyal to you and it being a baby could mean me being a softie on the inside_. _But the star is totally you, and they are connected. I thought it would be cool. 'Cause you are kinda my best friend" _Wow, when did I grow a vagina?_

" Oh, Noah of course we are. I love it by the way. I am going to call it Noah. It is sweet and cuddly, but totally a badass. You want to watch a movie?" "Cool. Yeah, but no musicals or chick flicks!"

Just after he said that her phone rang. "Hi mike, yeah sure. See you then." Rachel spoke into the phone. "Noah, Mike is going to join our movie night! Can you start making some popcorn?" Puck was pissed. "Yeah, sure Rach" _This is going to be a long night._

No I will not make popcorn for your boyfriend! I am not his fucking slave!


	4. Chocolate and Popcorn

_**A/N: **_**Rachel's thoughts are gonna be italic and underlined**

_I can't believe she let him come over! This was supposed to be me winning her over! I am seriously hate Chang right now! I am gonna tell her that he cant come! _But what came out was: "I hope Mike doesn't bring gay ass movies, like The Littlest Vampire or some shit."

"Noah, I am sure he will bring adequate movies for our respective tastes." Rachel then went in to her cabinet bythe coffee maker and tried to grab at something. _Wouldn't her dads at least get her a step stool? _"Rach, move over I got it." "Noah I can get it!"

She started to climb up the counter, when she slipped. Puck grabbed her before she hit the ground, but she took him down too. Rachel was on top of him, laughing. "Something funny, Berry?" _She looks beautiful when she smiles._

She stopped laughing. "You saved me." Noah looked in her eyes. "Yeah, Why wouldn't I wanna save someone I love from a cracked open skull?" _Shit. Did I just say that?. __Did he just say he loves me? He looks really hot right now._Rachel leaned and Noah lifted his head up, their lips almost touching.

I just want to kiss him, is that why he got me mini- Noah? Cause he loves me? Screw it I am gonna Kiss him!

The door bell rang. "That must be Mike." Rachel said calmly. "He can wait." _Chang and his fucking timing! Were we actually going to kiss. She must like me. I know she does!  
Puckerman just live through tonight and woo her until she is yours. _" No Noah he can't and can you get the bag of Snowcaps from the second shelf?" " What do we need Snowcaps for?" Puck asked dumbfounded.

"The popcorn of course!" _Huh? Wait.._ "You put chocolate in your popcorn? That is a new kind of crazy Berry, even for you." She said as she went to open the door. "Youjust wait and see Puckerman!" she called out.

_That was sexy! I am not going to last the night! _All Puck could do was smirk. Until he saw Chang with a stack of Romance movies and Musicals.

Dear God. This is definitely gonna be hell.

* * *

A/N2: I know this was short but i wanted to give you a little of the story cause the next part is gonna be posted by monday or tuesday. I watched the little vampire when i wrote this ok 3 sentences of it and i love snowcaps in my popcorn! BTW: snowcaps are chocolate chips with these little white candy beads on them. they are awsome. Next chap is going to be movie night with an unexpected person entering the story. Puck gets to be badass outside of rachels house. that is your clue. R&R! * I fixed the format I hope it is better!


	5. Bana Bra's and Brawls

A/N:the beginning of this is going to be Mike's Perspective then it goes back to mostly Puck

Mike POV

_Whoa, why is Puck at my girlfriends house! Puck + girlfriend= bad. _"Hey babe, what is Puck doing here?"

(end Mike POV)--------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok I have been watching this dumb ass chick flick for 15 minutes and I already know the blonde with a stick up her ass is gonna end up with the badass radio guy.  
_  
He glanced over to Mike and Rachel.

It was completely silent. Mike and Rachel were staying at each other._ Oh hell no! That is the I totally wanna swallow your face look. Is he leaning closer? I gotta do something quick._ He picked up the snowcaps and some popcorn and shoved it in his mouth quickly.  
_  
Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is freaking badass!. Back to work Puckerman! (woah that totally sounded like Ms. Sylvester...)  
_  
He jumped up and screamed "Oh my god Rach this shit is almost as good as sex!" _Totally got her away from him. Puckerman:1 Chang:0 _Rachel snapped back to reality. "Good as sex huh?"  
"Berry I said _almost._"

Mike finally ended the silence. "Lets watch The Time Travelers Wife!" I actually lasted 30 minutes, lets just say I was fucking impressed. Chang had his arm around Rachel.

The only reason I don't rip his arm off is that Rachel would kill me for hurting him and then I would have to clean up the blood stains. _Totally fucking worth it! I can see..._ He was in mid thought when his phone beeped.

He looked at the message and there was a link._ What the fuck? _A picture loaded on the screen and it was Rachel! In her fucking bra and panties! Jacob Ben-Israel is fucking dead! _This could be fake, ugh now I have to ask her about it in front of ...him! She is going to be so fucking embarrassed!  
_  
He finally spoke up. "Umm Rach, this is going to sound really bad but I need an answer and this is important ok?" Rachel looked confused "Okay?" He willed himself to say it. "What does the bra you are wearing look like?" _She is so gonna castrate me! _Mike popped up at the word bra.

"Dude that is so fucking out of line!" _Ugh now I have to do it the hard way._ "Mike it isn't like that. Rach, is it dark blue with pink stars and are you wearing dark blue panties?"_ I feel like such a perv... _"H-How did you know that Noah?" She looked upset.

_But now I know Jew-Fro has been taking pictures of her naked. Think back to that stupid photo class you took to bang that artsy chick. Angles and Resolution ! Jew-fro couldn't take that from outside! The quality would be shitty and he wouldn't be able to get her at this angle! He was either in here or has a camera planted. Shit now to explain this to Rachel._All I could say was "Here" and I handed my phone over. "O-Oh my god! I-I didn't take these! Someone-some ..of...me.?" She began to cry. "Rach, Rach, shhh. It will be ok. Don't worry. I'm here, everything is ok. I am not going anywhere." With his promise she composed herself. "T-Thank you Noah, I have to go fix my makeup now. Oh and Mike I'm sorry for my little break down."

Mike stopped watching the movie looked up and quickly said "That's cool, see you in a few." _What the fuck? What an ass! Wait! Where the hell is Berry going?_

"What the hell are you doing Rachel?" She gave me the look. The one that says 'um weren't you listening to me?' "My room Noah." _Ugh ok how to tell her that her room may or may not have a camera in it. _"Rach, you can't I -there might be a camera in there." _Puckerman you suck. _Mike spoke up then" Hey guys I ordered us a few pizzas a sausage and a pineapple. I know you guys like both so I am gonna go get them.

I'll be back in 15-20."_ Cool no Chang while I help calm Rachel down._ "Oh, ok. We stood there for a few minutes until we knew he was gone. "Are you sure you are ok?" I asked.

"Well, not really. I don't feel safe in my own house, and people can now do lewd things to my photo. But knowing you are here it makes me feel better." She managed a small smile. _Jesus I love her._ She started up again. "I umm I'll get out plates and cups. Can you grab my make up bag from my room?" She asked shyly. "Yeah of course Rach." I gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

I walked into her room knowing exactly where she kept her makeup bag. _Vanity, right corner. Pink bag with stars. _I got side tracked looking for the camera when I heard the doorbell ring. I stepped out into the hall to see if she got the door when I heard her scream.  
_  
Rachel! _I flew and I mean _**fucking flew**_ down her stairs when I saw Karofsky grabbing her and pulling her out the door. "Get the fuck away from her!" I grabbed Rachel from him and pushed her behind me.

I Pushed Karofsky out the door and told Rachel ".Door!" My fists and feet collided with his body over and over again until he pushed me down.

He started punching me in the face and kicking my abdomen. I kicked him in the nuts and he ran away. I wanted to run after him but all I could do was think about Rachel. _He fucking ran away! Oh god Rachel! _"Rach it's me open up!"

I heard her unlock the door and she collided into me. She was sobbing. "Shh he is gone. You are safe. Shh everything is ok." She looked at me and gasped. "oh my god Noah! your hurt!."

She cupped my face and kissed the cuts and bruises. She hugged me tight again." Shit, Rach!" She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I laughed (not in a mean way) "I meant ouch some ribs may be broken."

She nuzzled her head in my neck. Then there was a knocking at the door. "Stay here." She nodded. I was prepped for a fight but when I opened the door it was just Chang. He was holding the pizza's.

He looked at me and said, "What the hell did I miss?"_ Fucking Chang.  
_

_

* * *

**A/N: **_How did you guys like that one? Sorry if it goes too fast! I dont feel that great and I totally felt like I was letting the people who read this down! oh title reference Eric Bana is the star of The Time travelers Wife Which i dont own and I dont own glee. Ok in the next chapter Crazy Berry-Puckerman Sleep over and the Gleeks go camera hunting and go a little Greatest game(hunting) on Jacob. Artie becomes badass. look 4 the next chapter!

ps:whomever gets the 1st movie reference totally gets a shoutout in the next chapter!


End file.
